


Pumpkin Spice Latte

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Halloween, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Seasonal fic, Starbucks, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves a Pumpkin Spice Latte in the fall. Dean doesn't quite agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice Latte

The hunter grumbled as he peered at his watch. Sam should have been back 20 minutes ago. His brother had just run off to collect some coffee before they were leaving town for good. He groaned, trust Sam to be late on the exact day that they had to scram. 

There was a coffee house just around the corner so it made no sense for Sam to have taken 35 minutes to grab to cups to go, no matter how large the line happens to be!

Dean was about to start the car to do a one man search and rescue mission when a moose of a brother came hurrying down the street with two Starbucks travel cups balanced in his hands. Dean frowned as he watched his brother getting closer and closer. 

Sam looked guilty. 

Dean honked the horn, enjoying the moment when his brother jumped and nearly dropped those god damned coffee cups everywhere. As a result, sam hurried faster. The tall man ducked into the Impala and handed Dean his usual coffee.

"What took you so long, man?" He moaned. He needed his caffeine fix.

Sam shrugged.

"There's a coffee place on the end of this road but instead you walked the ten minutes to Starbucks?" He pressed further. 

"I don't know." Sam mutters while turning away to glare out of his window. 

Dean opened his mouth to speak when he got a whiff of spices. He sniffed again, "What the... What is that?" He took in a long breath of air and squinted as he desperately tried to place the familiar scent. "Is that... A Pumpkin Spice Latte?" He gawped in disbelief. 

"Maybe." He took a delicate sip from his boiling drink.

"Sam... That's a chick's drink."

"Is not!" The younger man cried, whipping his head around to scowl at his brother. "Anyone can enjoy it!" He argued.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." Dean smirked as he pulled away from the motel parking lot. He tried to hide his chuckling but Sam crossed his arms and pouted into the distance, showing that he'd noticed. "Come on, Sammy. Just drink your god damned pumpkin juice."

Sam huffed and didn't leave his huff but he did take a delicious sip of his Pumpkin Spice Latte. He tried to hide the smile that the flavor triggered. It reminded him perfectly of fall, his favorite season of all.


End file.
